


Curiosity

by Spectascopes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lamia, Naga, Underswap Sans, Zoo, i was told?, idk how to tag stuff lol, implications of vore?, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectascopes/pseuds/Spectascopes
Summary: You're in charge of feeding the naga this month- he's quite interesting, but you appreciated that there was always a wall between the two of you.Sans remembers where he's fed from and decides he wants a friend in his enclosure.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> wow look... i wrote something? wow. there's a first time for everything. this is super short and dumb but i got struck with sudden inspiration after discussing nagas with people and didn't want to waste that- so I wrote this thing in one sitting, just take it. take my swap sans naga fluff. hopefully soon i can work on things that aren't just one chapter pieces of nonsense :^P

 

You were a little bit scared of the naga. Sure, it was fancy and exotic and cool to look at, but holy hell it was huge. And it was also a skeleton- and it could also unhinge its jaw and devour things whole. 

You were in charge of feeding it this month. Well, of feeding  _ him.  _ You’d been told it was a male, but because of its foreign biology you would have no idea otherwise. He liked to climb the tree in the middle of his enclosure and look at the crowds that gathered to look at him. He was cute, with his big chubby snake half and his wide eyes, but you once saw him swallow a small pig whole. It took away from the cuteness, to some extent. 

It was a quiet evening and you were going about your duties. You checked the temperature, made sure it wouldn’t get too cold or warm through the night, all the things you had to do. The naga- Sans was his name- had been fed a week ago, but his peculiar biology made him not quite a snake and not quite a… magic skeleton thing. You carried the tray of uncooked chicken breasts to the hatch and opened it up, crouching down to slide it in-

A hand shot out and grabbed your wrist and suddenly you had chicken juice soaking into your shirt as you were yanked through the opening. You only processed what was happening and began to struggle after your torso had been pulled through- and by that point it was pointless. You were hauled over the food and into the enclosure by the snake monster.

You looked up and saw the creature staring down at you, bright blue eyelights slitted and curious. You remembered the way he’d eaten that pig and your chest tightened at the thought of it happening to you. You yelped and yanked your wrist free of the bony grasp and went back to the feeding hatch, but it had closed behind you just as it was meant to. Fuck.

Part of you didn’t want to turn around to look at Sans, but you did anyways. He was shorter than you were, but not by much. His body and tail were sprawled out behind him, a gleaming cyan that was wonderful to appreciate from afar but dear Jesus there was no wall to separate you now. This was the closest you’d ever been to the thing- your heart felt like it was running a marathon.

“Ah- u-uh- good naga?” you said. You tried to calm your voice as his tongue snaked out and tested the air. They could smell fear, you’d read. You held up your hands, back to the wall, trying your damndest not to freak out. You would shout, but you were afraid the noise would startle him into attacking.

He slithered towards you a little bit and stopped. He cocked his head. You gulped, staring into those big black eye sockets in fear. 

“I-I-I know I probably look pretty- uh- pretty tasty, but, you should consider not… eating me…” you said. It only made him slither closer, the sound of his scales dragging on the stone floor of the enclosure just about what you imagined death sounded like. You were about to get vored whole just like that damn pig.

You turned away, remembering all the jumpscares of snakes suddenly lunging at the screen and unwilling for that to be the last thing you saw with your mortal eyes. You heard him continue to move closer and you braced for a strike, or his coils wrapping around you and squeezing the life out of you, or something equally as horrible.

You felt small, cold hands touch yours. You gasped and pulled away, turning to face the naga only to find him curled up in front of you with an outstretched arm.

“Ah?” he vocalized. You were shaking like a leaf. You tried to say something in return, even though you knew he wouldn’t understand, but nothing came out.

He held out his hand again, strange boney fingers splayed. His smiled, showing off his absolutely hellish fangs.

“Ah!”

“U-Uh… hi?” you tried. Your voice cracked and you swallowed hard.

“Ah!” he repeated, reaching his hand a little closer. He uncurled enough to slide forward, enough that he was only inches away. He looked at your face for a moment longer before holding up his hand again. “Ah!”

“Uhm…” you squeaked. You hesitantly reached out, acutely aware that your hands were about to shake their way off of your wrists, and put your hand against his. The bones were cold.

He cooed and slithered forward, enough that his coils were touching your ankles. You gasped and tried to move away and promptly fell on your ass.

He was even more terrifying as he towered over you. 

“Ohhh…” he sighed, leaning down and reaching out for your hand again. You could do nothing but let him.

He was so strange. He held it up, touching each and every finger, digging them gently into your palm and probing, like he was looking for something. His eyes widened, no longer narrowed to danger-dots, and he continued to coo random babble. 

He moved his way up your arm, feeling for bones and touching your flab. You flinched when he pinched a little too hard and he pulled back, tail flicking. 

“Ah- no, its okay, uhm… no pinching, please?” you said, unsure of how well he understood you. He was smart, but you didn’t know how smart.

“Pinnnching,” he parroted, and then giggled. You gawked as he moved back and began inspecting your face. He was a snake, of course, so he had no idea of personal boundaries, but he wasn’t killing you at least?

“You can talk?” you asked, more to yourself. He blew a breath across your face.

“Talk!” he repeated, shoving one of his thin fingers up your nose. You quickly reached up and pulled it out, and he giggled again.

“Okay… no nose picking, please,” you said, finally finding a bit of stabilization in your voice. He didn’t… seem like he wanted to hurt you. He was just… curious?

“Nose pinching,” he repeated incorrectly, and it made  _ you _ giggle this time, nerves still alight in fear. Which he then parroted as well.

You jerked and got worried again as he shifted, and if you weren’t still scared of being eaten you would have pushed his coils off of you, but you didn’t want to aggravate him. His wrapped his body around you in a way that his torso was right up against yours, his ribs parallel to your own. You looked up into his sockets and saw him staring inquisitively at your hair. 

He ran his fingers through it and cooed. You gulped as his body continued to move and clench, but he wasn’t hurting you… just… sort of keeping himself wrapped around.

“That’s my hair,” you said as he continued to touch it and pat it.

“Hairrr,” he said. His voice did its best to mimic yours, but it was higher. You’d never heard of a naga speaking before… they usually kept to themselves. His tongue flicked out and tickled your cheek and you couldn’t help but smile. 

He continued to inspect you, moving from your head to your torso to your legs. He really seemed to like the hands, though. He kept coming back to them, tracing the lines on your palms with his fingers and poking for the bones underneath.

He lingered on them for a moment longer than usual and you found the courage to speak up.

“Hands,” you said.

“Hands,” he repeated. You held up your hand for him to see.

“Yeah, these are hands,” you said, You touched his hand gently. “Hand.”

“Hand!” he said again. You found yourself smiling along with him. God his teeth were…. Intimidating. He seemed to notice you staring and he suddenly opened his mouth very wide.

You flinched back and he immediately closed it again, reaching out and touching your hand.

“Hand?” he asked.

“Uh.. u-uh, yeah. Hand. Please keep your mouth closed.”

He cocked his head. You pointed to your mouth, then at his mouth. “Mouth,” you repeated.

“Mouth!”

Okay… crisis averted. He cooed something else to himself and continued to pick you over, touching every part of your body he could through your clothes. It wasn’t sensual, it was just… kind of nice?

He got to your feet and immediately tugged off your boots without hesitation. 

“Hands!” he said as he saw your feet.

“N… No… those are feet?” you said, thrown for a loop.

“Hands!” he repeated, touching your hand and then your foot.

“Uh.. yes. Hands,” you agreed. He made a soft noise and then went back to your feet, and you were grateful you weren’t ticklish.

He was intelligent enough to learn words! That was impressive- maybe he was like, gorilla smart? Parrot? You’d never heard of a naga being trained to speak, but then again… there were so few in captivity, and even fewer in the wild after they’d been hunted for their scales, so it wasn’t like there was a large group to choose from.

Sans didn’t seem to mind that your feet were probably stinky, his tongue flicking out and tasting the air every few seconds. He touched your ankles, rolling the bones there for a bit before he uncoiled from your body and took your hand in his.

“Ah!” he proclaimed, and just like that he was leading you into the enclosure. You could do little except for follow, watching his curious snake half slither along the ground, but you no longer feared he was going to eat you. He just seemed a bit curious.

He pointed to his tree and smiled at you.

“Tree,” you said.

“Tree!” he repeated. He went over and wrapped around the trunk. He hugged it. “Tree.” He pointed to his little cave in the back.

“Cave.”

“Cave!”

You stared at him in wonder.

 

It was forty five minutes before anybody noticed you were absent. Sans spent the entire time talking, babbling about hands and trees and nose pinchings. He seemed to remember almost all of the things you told him, parroting them back with little trouble. When another employee looked down into the pen and saw you, the naga wrapped around your leg and grinning, they just about had a heart attack. 

After a short exchange where you assured them you weren’t in danger, they came down and let you out. 

The whole time you thought about how you wouldn’t mind getting stuck in his pen again.


End file.
